Mr Justice
by I-Haz-Objektingz
Summary: Right so, this is just written about Mr Apollo Justice and what happens in an average day. Expect some humor and drama and other things. May have some swearing in it at some point. By the by, I do write in mini chapters. CAPCOM OWNS APOLLO JUSTICE! NOT ME


Chapter one - Home.

Apollo opened the door to his house tiredly. Another hard day at work was what he'd been through today..

Setting his briefcase down, he smiled to himself.

"At least my work is paying off" he thought to himself. The house was empty. Trucy and Mr. Wright weren't in. Apollo walked upstairs, and then took off his shoes, and set them inside his bedroom. He stripped off his clothes slowly, the faint red and gold of the setting sun washing through his thin blinds. Apollo grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom, and started the shower. As he waited for the water to heat up, Apollo draped the towel over the warm radiator. He stepped into the shower.

The water cascaded off Apollo's body, his bare shoulders shining, his usual double drills stuck to his face. The faded light from the distorted bathroom window made the water glisten in the unlit room. The water seemed almost smooth as it slid down from his cheek and down his neck, across his chest. His tense shoulders and chest felt so much more at ease. His arms felt odd as the warm water fell down them. He let out a sigh of relief, the pressure of work lifting away from him.

After a while, he stepped out of the shower and tied the towel around his waist. He stepped out and walked to his bedroom, leaving droplets of water across the floor. He pulled on his favorite boxers. They were red with "OBJECTION" on the right leg. He then pulled on a shirt. He liked walking around his house in this attire, as it was comfortable. Apollo made his journey across the landing again and downstairs, when he heard the eerie ring of the old black telephone downstairs, followed by the modern ones on the higher level and the one several rooms away. Lazily, he went downstairs, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Chapter two - "Ja."

"Ah, Herr Forehead. Just the person I wanted to talk to," Klavier Gavin, a 23 year old Prosecutor/Rock god said. Klavier was stood out in the rain, talking into a public telephone. "I have a bit of bad news for you Herr Forehead."

Apollo's curiousity was tweaked. He looked outside, twisting the phone cord around the index finger of his left hand.

"Yes, Mr. Gavin?"

"Well, your mentor, Herr Wright, he has taken a little detour home," Prosecutor Gavin started "...To the hospital." He finished. Apollo perked slightly, but knowing Phoenix, he would be okay. After all, Phoenix Wright was well remembered as a man who got hit by a car, flew thirty feet, and then just stood up and started walking again.

"Oh? What happened?" Apollo asked, more out of interest than concern for his Father-Like figure.

"This is where _some_ of the bad news comes in, Herr Forehead."

Apollo heard Klavier shift around a little wherever he was. "Uhh..." The prosecutor mumbled.

"Herr Wright was electrocuted, trying to save Fraulein Trucy from the same fate."

Apollo jumped slightly as the thunger banged outside. From the clatter of the phone, Mr. Gavin had also obviously been startled by the weather's slight change.

"Is he alright??" Apollo asked, his voice straining slightly, as he wanted to seem concerned for Phoenix, but he really wanted to know what happened to Trucy, his 15 year old magician-in-training partner.

"Ja, Herr Forehead, and Fraulein Trucy, also."

It was as if Klavier Gavin had read Apollo's mind.

"Oh that's good. What happened to Trucy??"

"Fraulein Trucy is here, with me. I'm about to take her to the hospital on my hog."

The sudden sound of Trucy's voice startled Apollo.

"POLLY! DADDY'S IN HOSPITAL!" It rung. Apollo laughed nervously.

"Eh heh heh..Hi, Trucy." Klavier somehow managed to wrangle the phone back off of Trucy. Apollo could hear his coaxing, and somewhat sexy voice from the other end of the phone. Apollo mentally stamped on his own definition of the blonde prosecutor's voice as the phone was passed back.

"So what is Mr. Wright doing? Is he laughing at some Steel Samurai movie, or perhaps downing a secret bottle of Grape Juice?" Apollo asked, smiling, relaxed slightly.

"Uhh, No, Herr Justice..." Klavier began. Apollo tensed.

'Herr Justice? Where's Herr forehead ran off to?' He asked himself.

"Herr Wright is currently undergoing an operation to see if they can save him...His electrocution was not merely a jolt, but, it was dangerous enough for "Achtung" to be written."

Apollo froze.

'...What? ...Mr. Wright...? Laying on the operating table!?' He thought to himself.

"I know this is somewhat bad news for you already, but there is more," The prosecutor continued.

"...M-m-more...?" Apollo stammered.

"Ja, Herr Forehead. This operation is of a life and death matter. He's still under the knife as we speak." Apollo was still, the cold seeped in through the window as he subconsciously took in everything Klavier Gavin was saying. "And i'm sorry to say this, but, things are not looking too good."

After that, to Apollo, everything was a blur. He had subconsciously hung up, and ran to his room, ignoring the cries from the telephone, pulled on some normal jeans, even though a green shirt and jeans was not the most formal thing to wear at a hospital. The material did seem to calm him so, as he felt a sligh lower in stress as he blurred along to grab his bike and start pedalling out into the raining area, speeding past cars and pedestrians, into the hospital. He already knew Phoenix _always_ went to the Hotti Clinic, for reasons he didn't even know. He 'parked' his bike next to the glimmerous fop's hog. That prosecutor was always one step infront of Apollo in mudane things, but when it came down to the point Apollo was sharp.

Chapter three - Nail polish.

As Apollo stepped into the building he was struck by a strong feeling. Like a sickening warmth of too many people in one place. He shook his head and turned to the lady at reception.

"Um, good afternoon, Ma'am, but, my name is Apollo Justice, and i'm here to see Phoenix Wright?" Apollo daren't not utter the word "father" or "mentor" when adressing Mr. Wright.

The lady looked up, her blonde curly hair sproinging out of the grip of her two fingers. She chewed her gum steriotypically. A phone rang to her left, but she ordered it instantaniously into "ignore".

".....He's down the corridor to the right, kid," She muttered. Apollo felt confused. Why did that simple sentance seem so rehearsed...? He thought to himself.

"Thanks!" He said to her, flashing a smile. He made his way down the long, stretched corridor. His ears detected a bustling noise of chatting. A wave of cool, blissful air hit him, calming him, the smell of disinfectant somewhat strong. Then, what, the scent of...Nail polish? Apollo shrugged off this feeling, and opened the door on the far left. And what he found was more disturbing than Barney the Dinosaur with a naked five year old.

People. So many people. The amount was astonishing. The words fell out of his mouth in a huge word vomiting mess.

"Whatareallthesepeopledoingherewhaaaat?!" He managed to say. There was a woman with a huge ginger afro with a camera, A big fat huge sweaty guy who was attempting to chat up some girls, A man with scary spiked hair, and a very hairy chest who looked quite fearsome, a young mousy girl with freckles, glasses, and brown hair, a very adorable sparkly blonde girl with curls and a pink outfit, a woman with long blonde hair, a blue dress and glasses who looked quite formal and important...The list went on forever!! There was even a clown and a man with a puppet!!!!

Apollo made his slow way through the crowds of people. "EXCUSE ME! PARDON! SORRY! S'CUSE!" He managed to fall into the more private waiting room, which was seperated from the one everyone else was in. Instantly, Trucy's arms wrapped around him, wet cheeks pressed to his own dry ones.

Stunned by the sudden hug, Apollo patted Trucy, before realising what was happening and gave a huge hug. Klavier appeared into Apollo's sight. But, he could barely recognise him. Klavier's usual purple V neck shirt and black pants were replaced by a turtle neck purple shirt and some thick jeans.

"M-Mr Gavin?!" Apollo questioned. Klavier gave a light chuckle.

"I know about my appearance, Herr Forehead."

Apollo shook off the idea, still keeping close to Trucy. From behind Klavier he noticed another girl. He pointed lightly, in a questioning way.

"Aah, that is Fraulein Maya Fey. She used to be Herr Wright's 'assistant'," The prosecutor stated. Apollo heard a loud sniffle from Trucy, followed by a harsh, lone whimper, and he held onto Trucy tighter.

A while later...

Apollo had fallen asleep on Klavier's shoulder, but he was unaware. Klavier was simply reading a magazine on health. Trucy was talking to Maya, and they both seemed at least a little better than they were before. The doctor suddenly walked into the room.

"Uhm, excuse me?" The doctor started, holding a clipboard, "Mr. Wright can see you now."

Klavier took a hold of Apollo and shook him.

"Herr Forehead, Herr Wright's awake."

"Nnn....." Mumbled the Attorney, before opening his eyes. "..Thanks, Mr. Gavin.." He said. Then he got up and walked after Trucy and Maya into the operating room, Klavier Gavin following closely behind.


End file.
